The Trouble with Gabe Part 2
by Vash-99
Summary: Continuing from part 1


The Trouble with Gabe (Part 2)

"Something is wrong" Amy voiced watching her daughter sucking her youngest son's cock. Teddy eyed her icily. "Gabe you should have cum by now, Teddy are you sure your doing it right?"  
"Mmm, what? Mom I'm doing everything I can and he won't cum."

"I told you, I can't" Gabe complained.

"Mama bears gota do what a mama bears gotta do, Gabe lean over!"  
Gabe complied leaning slightly over as his mother began to lick his ass. A new feeling came over him as Teddy started sucking again. He felt amazing! His ass quivered from the sensation of his mothers tongue. He pressed harder on Teddy's head encouraging her to take more. She went deeper almost to his balls, still rubbing herself awaiting her mothers reward.

Amy liked spreading his ass, sliding her tongue in and out of his tighten ass hole. Gabe rocked back and forth encouraging both women to keep up the momentum. Amy knew of a gland that would make her son cum that was deep in his ass. Fingering her self she lube up her finger feeling a building orgasm inside of her own body. She switched from tongue to finger, Gabe moaning from the new sensation. "That's it Teddy keep going, Gabe get ready"

Amy rubbed herself, her breast swinging, knocking together as she focused on finding the gland; she kept becoming distracted by the way her daughter sucked cock. She could see the stream flowing down Teddy's thigh. She wanted to make her son cum so she could have her daughter.

She found what she was looking for and knew by Gabe's moan of ecstasy. Teddy was shocked as Gabe forced her balls deep cumming down her throat. It was to much! So much build up, she was choking and couldn't swallow fast enough. "Phht mmmmmmh!" She tried to release but Gabe held firm cum spewing from her mouth on his shaft and down her breast.

Finally managing to break away coughing and gagging he continued to cum squirting in her hair. Amy swung around knocking her out of the way, "Teddy you have to finish!" She didn't wait for a response and swallowed her son's cock whole. "Oh shit mom, yes!" Gabe yelled at his mothers skill at pleasing her son.

Teddy stared embarrassed, cum dripping down her chin, running down her hair, onto her chest. Her mother showing her up every step of the way as she fingered his ass and sucked him dry.

Not to be outdone she moved around to his ass, quickly replacing her mothers finger with her own tongue. Gabe's ass hole tightened around her not letting go as she licked all around his ass. It tasted nice and made her that much wetter as she rubbed her clit faster and faster she could feel an orgasm coming.

Gabe was ready with another one, screaming there names as he came again this time in his mothers mouth, she took every blast skillfully.

Her son cumming in her mouth was all she needed as Amy scream around his dick having a huge orgasm. Her pussy dripping between her legs begging for more.

Gabe feel to his knee's smiling hugely. His ass tingled and he began to jerk again watching his sister and mother kiss. Their breast becoming slick with his cum as they rubbed against one another. Amy licked her daughters face holding the cum out on her tongue as Teddy sucked it off. Teddy rubbed her tit's slick with Gabe's juices and began rubbing her mothers. They fell to the floor Amy smiling, "I told you that when I was done with Gabe, it would be your turn."

Teddy didn't have time to reply as her mouth was filled with her mothers twat. Amy quickly began licking her's. Again her mothers skill far outdid her own. Her tongue circled and licked her wet clit. Teddy moaned approaching a third orgasm, "Mom, mom, yes fuck me mom, YES!" Her body shook as she came in her mother's mouth.

Teddy rose forcefully pushing her over spreading and rubbing Amy's clit. "Oh, yes Teddy. Make mama proud."

Further word's were cut short as she kissed her mother long and hard. Amy leaned back, Teddy using her tongue to penetrate her mother's pussy sending wave after wave of pleasure thorough her. Amy saw her ass in the air, so open and ready. Gabe approached his cock hard again shoving it into her mouth. She sucked tasting the few reaming drops from the earlier adventure. Gasping for air, felling Teddy lick up and down her pussy, grabbing her breast she was close, so close. She grabbed Gabe's rod eyeing him and nodding to Teddy's waiting ass hole. He caught on very quickly.

Teddy licked up and down trying to mimic her mother's perfect motions when she felt her own ass being licked. She didn't have to look to see but knew Gabe was doing a perfect job. Licking up and down, pussy to ass both screaming with pleasure.

Gabe rose penetrating Teddy's ass with his dick she screamed in her mothers pussy as he felt her cum all on his shaft with her ass. Amy came in her mouth each screaming each others name, Gabe cumming last blasting a final load on his sisters back.

They all lay cuddled up on the floor, laughing and breathing deeply the sweet smell of each other when the scene froze and rewound very quickly.

Charlie fumbled with the remote tossing it aside, she buried two fingers in her already wet pussy. "Stupid decade old technology" She muttered darkly waiting for the video that Teddy had taken unknowingly all those year's ago to rewind so she could start again, trying to reach another orgasm.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed, this is a one time fic and will not be making a sequel. I do take request. Thanks!


End file.
